The Potter Twins
by Areyousirius62442
Summary: Harry loves his sister to pieces and will do anything to protect her, heck the Dursleys mostly leave her alone, because Harry had volunteered to take her side of the abuse,Harry will do everything and any things to protect his sister from this dark world. But, that's hard especially when you're the abused boy who lived. Warning!, Mature content: Child abuse,Rape, and violence
1. Im here nothing else matters

Hey guys!,

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the wizarding world

~HP~

Laying in my dark and dusty cupboard of which I shared with my sister, I curled up into a tight ball, I was cold hungry and bleeding from my back you see my uncle had beaten me again its my fault I burnt the food.

"FREAKS!" The thundering voice of Vernon Dursley rang throughout the house.

Harry and Lillian quickly scrambled to their feet,Opening the cupboard door and rushing into the kitchen,Both being greeted with a backhand to the head.

"Get the breakfast on now!" Screeched Aunt Petuina

"Yes Aunt Petuina" chorused the twins

I began on the eggs while Lillian started the bacon.

I quickly dished up the eggs onto a plate and started the toast as quick as I could hoping the eggs wouldn't go too cold whilst waiting I brewed some coffee and Lils Made Baked beans and a milkshake for Dudley.

Spreading the toast thickly with butter I laid the table, Lils just finishing up with the tea.

At that moment in time uncle Vernon came bellowing Into the kitchen, He wrinkled his nose at the food his face turning purple.

"THIS IS BURNT!!!" He said ragefuly picking up the jug of coffee he advanced towards us and quick as a flash threw it over my sister's chest she fell to the floor tears falling down her face she started to scream in agony.

"LILIAN" I shouted bringing myself to my knees I went to check on her only to be yanked up by my hair by my uncle.

"COME WITH ME YOU FREAKISH BOY!!"

Vernon began to drag Harry upstairs banging his head with each step,Harry bit his lip trying not to call out in pain, He threw him into the bedroom onto the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

Grunting in pain, Harry knew what was coming next.

"Take your shirt off boy!"

Harry slowly lifted his shirt off his head trying not to injure himself further.

Immediately uncle Vernon grabbed his hair and pushed him against the bed, clenching his teeth and waiting for the blows from the belt Harry felt something else on his back something cold and sharp, Harry began to struggle but his uncle just laughed at him, Harry felt the knife dig into his back he began to scream in pain only to succeed in making his uncle dig it in further.

At some point Harry must of passed out because when he woke he was in his and his sisters cupboard, in a pool of his own blood.

"Harry?" He heard a voice from somewhere around him it sounded kind and female,"Harry?" there it was again he noticed it was coarse and Familiar, he wondered who it was he slowly opened his eyes the light from the single bulb on the ceiling assaulting his eyes.

"Harry can you hear me?"

He knew that voice... Lilian!

Harry opened his mouth to speak but his words barely came out as a whisper.

"Lils"

"Oh thank god Harry, Just hang on Kay?"

"W-what happened"

His sister shook her head and proceeded to get a pillow from the bed,she knelt down next to him and slid the pillow under his head cringing slightly when Harry Hissed out in pain.

"Shhh, its okay"

"Lils?"

"Yeah?" She said softly

"Are you hurt?"

Lilian smiled sadly at him.

"Of course you'd do that Harry James"

"Do what Lillian Alice?"

"Well your laying in a puddle of blood, and your concerned about me?"

"Well yeah"

Lillian shook he head and smiled she had began to try and move Harry onto his back,Harry hissed in pain.

"I need to change the towel from underneath you,or we'll get blood on the carpet"

"J-just be careful" Said Harry tears falling down his cheeks.

She slowly lifted him upset from having to ignore Harry's grunts of pain, She lay a old battered blue towel underneath him and put him to lay on his stomach.

Looking at his back it made her feel sick with rage, across his back were the words 'faggot' carved into his skin.

"Um Harry?"

Harry whimpered slightly and my heart broke for him.

"Emerald, Emerald its okay, hush now I'm here.."

"Its hurt so much Lils"

"I know Harry I know"

"W-what does it say?"

"Harry look I'm here nothing else matters.." Lilian began to trail off.

"Please" said Harry his lips pursed and his eyes full of tears.

Lilian sighed how could she tell her brother this?, he already has gone through so much and this would just be the icing on the cake, He does so much for everyone yet he gets treated like this, Yes Lilian was abused too but nothing to the extent of Harry, She wished well she just wished it was stupid really a child's dream, and yet she was a child, well maybe not she gone through much more than a child should ever see no she had grown up no longer oblivious to the ways of the world, she wished that their parents would come back or someone would come and rescue them, someone just anyone who was kind and wouldn't treat them in this way, Harry had tried with all his might to protect her succeeding sometimes but not as much as he would like, Now Harry's abuse was much worse than her own today had been one of the worst things to happen to her so far her uncle knew he could get to Harry this way as well as hurting her,She now and again had, had the belt but not as frequently as Harry he hit her around as well as her aunt, But she'd never been hurt like Harry had she hadn't had words carved into her skin she hadn't been well she hadn't been raped!, no Harry protected her from all of that but she could never protect him.

"It says Faggot Harry, It says Faggot"

Harry eyes squeezed shut tears leaking out the corners.

"H-He's right thought isn't he?" His voice broken in despair

"Never" She whispered back wrapping her arms around his waist and cuddling up to him.

Thanks guys for reading!,

I just wanted to say if there's any spelling mistakes etc. Please don't hesitate to inform me, I fix it right away!

Sydney xx


	2. Soon we'll be home

Hey guys, so next chapter is up!.

Basically I haven't got Internet at the moment, so I'm just writing all of these at once, so if the quality hasn't improved then it will do in a few chapters time.

And before you throw tomatoes at me I know I'm a shoddy writer but please keep on reading, I promise it'll get better.

I have a lot of plans for this story, and I hope you'll stay with me to see the end of them.

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or The Wizarding world All I own is the plot of this fic all rights go to J.K.Rowling.

Enjoy! Sydney x

2 weeks later...

-Number 4 privet drive Surrey, The cupboard under the stairs ~Night

Harry and Lilian were lying on the small mattress they called there bed,Harry had a makeshift bandage made from a ripped shirt around his lower back where the words 'faggot' were carved into his skin, to save it getting infected, Lilian was curled up next to Harry her head on his chest.

"Tomorrow we'll be home" signed Harry contently.

"Yeah, Harry do you think we should well.."

Harry began to sit up and blinked tiredly at his sister,

"Lilian are you saying what I think you are?"

"Harry we should tell someone"

"We can't you know why that isn't a Possibility Lillian!"

Lillian had been thinking about this for some time now and had come to the conclusion that whatever happened they'd most likely be moved from the Dursleys, But if they were not if they could not prove the torture and nightmare everyday was then they'd most likely be dead, by Vernon's hands, Harry was afraid of that but not only that they'd often been told what horrible places orphanages were and that the Dursleys treated them better than any orphanage could, Personally she didn't believe that but Harry didn't want to risk the chance he said he would if it was just him he had to care for but it was her as well and he'd never be able to forgive himself if he subjected her to horrors such as that,there really wasn't any where else for them to go, on the plus side if the orphanage wasn't that bad they'd be free from the Dursleys reins.

"I know" Lilian whispered

"I love you too much to let anything else bad happen to y-"

He was cut of from the sound of footsteps above them heavy ones slightly heavier than Dudley's and a lot heavier than Aunt Petunias.

/WARNING RAPE OF A MINOR\

The door to their cupboard opened slightly the twins clutched each other ad close as possible pretending to be asleep not wanting to be separated or for the other to be hurt.

Uncle Vernon advanced, kicking Harry in the ribs to supposedly 'wake' him Harry let out a small grunt his ribs still sore from the last beating, his uncle placed his hand over Harry's mouth and pointing to his sister smiling sickeningly, He proceeded to drag Harry up by his hair, and out of the cupboard he dragged him all the way upstairs into the guest room usually reserved for aunt Marge.

Locking the door behind him Vernon Dursleys began to beat his nephew, kicking his ribs face and legs until he couldn't move, his uncle placed two fatty fingers underneath Harry's chin.

"Time for some fun boy"

Hr grabbed Harry and threw him onto the bed face down hot wet tears were falling down from Harry's Emerald green eyes onto the sheets, Harry squeezed his eyes fearfully as his uncle went to get something.

Why I am so weak I'm a disgusting little freak! It hurts so much I want the pain to go away, but it'll all be worth it in the end if it keeps Lillian Safe then I'll gladly go through it a thousand times over.

Harry shook with fear as his uncle undid the makeshift bandage around his lower back, he felt the traumatizing feel of sharp cool metal against his back.

"P-please n-n-no"

His uncle just laughed at him while Harry screamed and struggled in agony,Carving insults into his back one letter at a time.

-W

-H

-O

-R

-E

-F

-R

-E

-A

-K

-U

-G

-L

-Y

it seemed as though this was the grand finale to the abuse the one that'd finally kill him,

Harry heard his uncle throw his knife across the bedroom, and come up behind him Harry's back now dripping blood even on his shorts Harry continued to scream as his uncle roughly yanked his shorts and boxers down Harry screamed louder and his uncle came behind him a forced himself into Harry grunting and moaning,

"You like that don't you freak?"

Harry wanted to scream but found he could not his voice gone.

Slowly his uncle pulled out of him leaving him a sticky and bloody mess.

\RAPE SCENE OVER\

Lillian was worried sick she'd heard her brother screaming, and then it just abruptly stopped she needed to find him and quick who knows what kind of state he's in?.

Slowly, Lillian eased herself off the mattress and walked over to the cupboard door opening it silently,listening out she could hear her uncles loud snores throughout the house, being grateful for the fact that her uncle was fast asleep she began to tiptoe up the stairs avoiding the second step to the bottom as it creaked,

Once she'd reached the top of stairs she proceeded to the guest bedroom what she saw there would scar her for life.

She went to opened the but her hand barely brushed the door knob when she heard sobbing, pushing down the door handle and hearing the click she entered.

Harry was laying naked on the floor lying in a pool of blood, there was blood all over his back, and falling from between his legs.

Crying out in surprise Lilian rushed over to her brother kneeling next to him she gently shook his shoulder.

"Emerald?" tears were falling from her eyes she didn't know if she'd be able to save him...

Thanks guys Sydney xx


	3. Silence

Hey guys Welcome back!,

I'm sorry these parts are hard for me to upload I only have access to internet on Thursdays and Saturday at the moment, as I have to travel a town over and go to their local spar, as mine is similar or a corner shop so it's very small and doesn't have WiFi.

I'll try and write as many chapters as possible in the meantime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Wizarding World All I own is the plot of my Fic all rights go to J.K.Rowling.

Thanks guys enjoy! X

~HP~

Lillian's POV

Harry hasn't spoken since that day were off to Hogwarts this morning and well I don't know what to do, he wont speak he just stares off into the distance I've managed to stop the bleeding and bandage him up but this is the worse beating he's had and well I don't know how long he'll hold out.

Seeing Harry like that it was Terrifying to me it made me sick to my stomach imagine walking into a room and seeing your brother naked and bleeding having been beaten and raped not to mention craved into.

I really thought he was gonna die if that ever happen I'd have to join him because I don't think I could live in a world without my brother he's my other half my twin it'd be like taking my very soul away.

Harry's POV

I'm scared really scared terrified in fact some Gyffindor I am I'm scared of my own shadow, every where I go I feel like someone's gonna jump out at me, I guess the abuse has finally taken it's toll.

If I can trust one person I know its Lillian, but I'm scared I'll say the wrong thing, not like I could anyway.

I've screamed myself silent.

~LP~

Harry's POV

Me and Lillian were pushed into the car, our freakish trunks in the boot Dudley was sitting next to Lillian in the back, stuffing a bag of crisps into his mouth,Taking up most of Lillian's seat as well and moved as close to the doors as I could to try and allow her more space it didn't help much...

Once in the car park of kings crops station our uncle got out of the car tapping his foot impatiently shouting at us to hurry and 'join the rest of our kind' throwing out trunks out of the boot with a thud not caring if anything got broke, he drove off leaving us to find out own way to the platform.

Picking up my trunk and wheeling it along,beside Lillian I tried to ignore to screaming pain that belonged to my broken ribs and the tightness of my back were the cuts were beginning to scar declaring me 'ugly' 'faggot' 'whore' and a 'freak'.

Lillian's POV

I watched as Harry wheeled his trunk along he was pale and sweating and seemed to be in visible pain and distress I longed to use magic to heal him, but it was too risky to use much magic in him his magic had already depleted not completely but some, by trying to sustain him it's probably the only reason he's alive I'm surprised he's walking actually considering what happened.

"Hey Harry?" I asked

He looked towards me stopping from wheeling his trunk.

"You okay with that?"

He blushed, quite evidently he was struggling with his trunk, but not wanting me to help him with it he nodded and continued on.

"Har Wait!"

He stopped and turned to face me.

"You need some help with that?"

He blushed a deeper red and looked at me hesitantly obviously wanted to accept but not want to admit it.

Harry's POV

I looked at my sister hesitantly, I really wanted to accept my back felt as though it was tearing apart and I was getting really tired mostly from the lack of food as well as my injuries not mention I hadn't been properly up and about in a few days.

On the other hand, I really could not accepted the offer imagine walking on to platform nine and three quarters having my sister pulling my trunk for me!, what would Malfoy think!?.

Wait,since when do I care what Malfoy thought?.

Shaking my head and just to prove my point I didn't care what Malfoy thought I nodded reluctantly.

Looking accomplished Lillian grabbed my trunk, and smiled softly at me, taking off rather quickly from my liking.

Had those burns from a few weeks ago healed?, Harry found himself thinking.

He was so distant in thought he didn't realise where he was going and ended up bumping into Lillian.

She looked at him an amused smile on her face which then switched to concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked rather quickly .

Nodding silently, I gestured to my trunk

She handed it to me slowly giving me a look which said 'are you sure?'.

Smiling at her gently I watched as she turned her back on me and ran in between platforms nine and ten, Disappearing through the wall as I followed her in, it never ceased to amaze me how walking through a narrow wall turned into a whole new giant platform filled with students and families all waiting for a train that somehow fitted, well it was probably magic that was the only logical explication.

Then it hit me all the families and students I was going to have to push through to get to the train, I stopped Lillian by her shoulder and gestured around me.

"Ah right" she looked clueless as what to do, when she answered "do you want to wait for Weasley?"

'Ah here we go again' I thought you see Lillian didn't like Ron very much or Hermione for that matter thought she did like Hermione more than Ron since the shared a dorm she thought they just befriended him for his scar, despite Harry's protests she'd never thought otherwise Harry loved his sister more than words could ever say but, she was a pain sometimes she did have her own friends, (Neville, Luna and a girl in her dorm named Cindy Kettle) but she preferred to stick around Harry mostly because they couldn't be separated for long or they both got anxious or shaky.

Harry nodded at her, She bit her lip not ever averting her gaze from the wall, Harry looked around he could see a lot of familiar faces boarding Neville who was getting his cheek kissed by his grandmother bright red, Dean hauling his trunk on board, Cindy who had her arms crossed huffing at being hugged.

Harry suddenly heard a lot of noise, from the wall that divided the two platforms looking from where he was staring at Cindy he noticed the Weasley clan were coming through.

"Harry!" He heard Ron shout

Harry smiled softly and waved at his friend, Lillian Glaring at him from behind.

Ron slapped a hand on Harry's shouldering earning him a wince and Harry felt pain explode in his back and a hot sticky liquids running down it.

"Alright, Mate?, How was your summer?"

Harry then thought how he was going to answer he couldn't speak how was he gonna explain this!, He couldn't tell then not like he could anyway but he couldn't say his uncle beat him and he screamed himself into silence . He looked pleadingly at Lillian who nodded slightly.

"Its was alright Ronald how was yours?" Surprising Ron slightly.

"Pretty, good we went to Egypt"

"Egypt?!" She said with fake surprise

"Urr yeah" Ron scratched the back of his neck and the tips of his ears turned red.

"O my Merlin! I love Egypt!"

"Y-you do?" Ron said looking curiously at her

"Yes!, oh come on Ronald you've got to tell me everything about it!"

"Urr well" Ron went on to give a very poorly detailed version of his trip when Mrs.Weasley cut across him, "Oh dears the trains about to leave!,hurry now there's no time for goodbyes I'm afraid!.

Lillian grabbed Harry's wrist and guided him safely toward the platform luckily as it was very late, hardly anyone was still on the platform, they walked onto the train looking for a compartment as it departed for Hogwarts.

" We're on our way home Harry" said Lillian

And with that Harry turned and hugged his sister, She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed there for quite some time content with just being in each others arms.

Awhh! You guys!,

Chapter 3 finished,

Thank you so much for reading!,

Sydney x


	4. Choo Choo

Hey guys welcome welcome!,

So chapter 4!, I still haven't got internet yeah I know its a blag but hopefully I'll get it sorted out soon.

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or the Wizarding World All I own is the plot and my characters such as (Lillian Alice Potter,Cindy Amy Kettle) all rights go to J.K.Rowling.

Thanks guys Enjoy!,

Sydney xx

When the Twins finally let go of each other most of the compartments were full, not wanting to see Ron and Hermione with not being able to speak, wanting to delay it as much as was possible, when his sister had asked if he wanted to sit with Weasley and Granger he'd shook his head, and smiled gently at her before softly pulling her sleeve signalling he wanted to spend time with her she smiled brightly then, pleased her brother wanted to spend more time with her.

After about twenty minutes of searching, they eventually came across a Compartment, with no one else other than a middle aged man inside sliding the door open, they heaved their trunks in, noticing the man was sleeping, they tried to be as quite as possible,Once they'd put there trunks away, they sat down and Lillian laid her head on her brothers chest,Harry wrapped an arm around her protectively she sighed contently in her brothers arms.

Harry began to look at the man on the seat opposite him and Lillian, he looked tired and thin and old beyond his years, his face was young but his hair was greying and he had a tired look about him, noticing Harry looking at the man Lillian spoke.

"Professor R J Lupin"

Harry raised an eyebrow at his twin wanting to know how she knew who he was,

"The suitcase Harry Look, He must be teaching Defense against the dark arts this year it's the only position available, he looks kinda familiar though do you think so"

Harry looked at the man a little more closely he did look familiar,Harry nodded he didn't know where he'd seen this man before maybe he'd seen him on the street or he'd worked in a shop in the past.

"Do you have any idea?"

Harry shook his head, The sound of a trolley interrupted them.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"Yeah thanks, What do you want Harry?"

Harry shrugged at her,

"Wake Professor Lupin up see if he wants anything"

Harry cautiously approached the man, and gently shook his shoulder, slowly Hazel eyes opened and the man sat up and yawned his eyes opening slightly he saw Harry,

"James?"

Remus's POV

I felt something or someone shaking my shoulder as if to wake me it worked unfortunately I would've liked a little more rest if possible but instead I sat up stretched and yawned interrupted, when I opened my eyes again I saw a sight I thought I'd never see again I was on the Hogwarts express, a teenage boy with jet black messy hair and round silver rimmed glasses looked back at me and smiled,No it can't be James?,

"James?"

The boy looked confused for a minute before realization came across his face and he shook his head and smiled, A red headed girl approached us,

"Are you professor Lupin"

I looked at the girl she had green eyes and bright red hair, then I dawned on me the dark arts position!,

"Yes I am"

"Sorry about waking you but we were wondering if you wanted anything from the trolley?"

"Oh,no thank you,don't worry about waking me I should've been getting up anyway"

"Oh alright then"

They went and sat back in their seats, the girls head resting on the boys shoulder as his arm came around her,the boy was looking at me curiously as he tightened his hold around his sister, looking at the pair more closely I noticed the boy had bright green eyes rather than hazel his sisters darker than his own, he was quite short and they were both thin, they had a tired look about them like they'd been through the wars and the boy was very pale.

"What are your names?"

The looked like well they looked like James's twins but the boy looked to young and James was never short nor shy unlike the boy was that he assumed to be Harry.

"Our full names professor or.."

"Whatever you please"

"Okay um this is Harry, Harry James Potter and I'm Lillian, Lillian Alice Potter"

So they were, these were James's kids, I smiled at them, Harry smiled back at me still not speaking.

I cocked my head toward Harry,

"Shy,is he?"

From the corner of my eye I could see the black haired boy blush a bright red.

"Um not really professor you see, Harry can't speak not anymore anyway"

What did she mean?, Harry wasn't mute was he? He'd spoke as a baby of course not very clearly calling him "Remssh" or " 'cle 'oony" But she said not anymore did his vocal chords get damaged? If so how?, looking over at the boy his head now rested on his sisters, his eyes closed tightly he'd gone slightly pale deciding not to push it, he smiled softly.

"I used to know your father you know"

Harry's eyes opened at that and widened slightly,

"Y-you did?" Lillian asked a shocked yet curious look on her face

"Yes,I was good friends with you father, I used to know you two as babies"

"For real?"

I chuckled, "Yes, You used to call me Uncle Moony, well at least you tried to as you couldn't pronounce it right"

"Me and Harry thought you looked familiar!"

"Really, you both still recognized me after all this time?"

"We probably always had"

I smiled at them,

"Hey Professor Lupin?"

I cringed slight at the title"

"Please, call me Remus just not in call"

"Okay um Remus, if its not too much to ask could you tell us a story about our parents?"

"Of course"

Thanks guys!, sorry for the late upload!, and yes I know I don't even write large chapters yes I am a disappointment blah blah blah.

Hope you enjoyed,

Sydney x


	5. Storytime with Moony

Hey guys,

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Or the Wizarding World the only thing I own is the plot and my characters (Lillian Alice Potter,Cindy Amy Kettle) all rights go to J.K.Rowling.

Thanks guys enjoy!,

Sydney xx

~R.J.L~

Professor Lupin gestured to the twins to sit beside him, Lillian Moved herself off of Harry's chest, and moved toward Professor Lupin, sitting on his right, she looked at Harry expecting him to join her, inside Harry paled slightly, and rubbed his face, Lillian gave a jerk of her head toward Professor Lupin whose brow was now slightly frowned, He gave Harry a soft smile and Harry moved forwards and sat on Lupin's left,

"You ready?"

Harry nodded silently,

/flashback/~Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin walked to the door of Godric's Hollow, pressing his finger to the doorbell, it rang and a beautiful red headed woman with a messy black haired toddler on her hip answered, her green eyes sparkling as soon as she realised who it was,

" 'cle 'oony!' Exclaimed the toddler, clapping his hands together,

"Heya Remus"

"Hey Lilly, Hey Little man" he said as he ruffled Harry's black tuft of hair.

Taking the toddler into his arms he smiled his signature soft smile at him,

" Remssh"

Lilly nodded her head to the side gesturing for him to come in,

"What is it little man?"

"Lil lil Snissh"

"Lillian's got his snitch, she's refusing to give It back Sirius and James are trying to get it from her"

"Is Lillian being a meanie Harry?"

Harry nodded his head,

Walking into the living room, A little girl with fiery red hair, was sitting on the floor a toy snitch in her mouth, her little white dress surrounding her.

"Come on Lillian, give the snitch to daddy" said James Potter he was a well-built man but lean, he had messy Jet black hair that only his sons could rival, deep hazel eyes covered by round glasses, he was wear an Auror uniform having not long come home from work,Kneeling next to him was a handsome man this man went by the name of Sirius Black he had long black locks which fell to his mid back,he had stormy grey eyes, and was also quite well built,he was wearing a white collared muggle shirt and black jeans with black smart shoes, stubble was slightly lining his face.

"Moony!" Sirius and James shouted simultaneously

"Prongs, Padfoot" he said nodding to both a them a wide smile gracing his face

"Come here Moony see if you can get it off her, pass me Harry" said Sirius taking his little godson into his arms.

Remus kneeled down next to Lillian, her eyes widening and holding a familiar twinkle to them,

" 'onny!"

"Hey Lillian, How's my favorite goddaughter?"

"Sich!"

Said the green eyed one year old holding up for him to see

"Yes, Lillian Snitch, who's is it?"

"Mine!"

She held the snitch protectively against her chest, it fluttering to get out of her little hands.

"Siri!, No! Mine!" Squealed Harry who had started to cry

"Hush, Puppy Uncle Moony will get you your snitch" said Sirius who was rubbing his godson's back his head on his shoulder.

Lillian looked warily up at her brother and looked down at the snitch,

"No who's is it Lillian Alice?"

"Hwarry's"

"Yes that's right"

James and Lilly watched from the side amused their arms around each other,

"Hwarry's sad"

"Do you think you should give it back?"

She nodded, and toddled over to Sirius,

" 'cle Siri "

"Yes Lilly flower?"

She held the snitch up for him, and he took it smiling at her,

Her gave to his godson who immediately stopped crying, and started to struggle against Sirius wanting to be put down,

"Down Siri!" Said Harry punching his godfather on the arms

"Alright puppy alright!" He exclaimed as he put Harry down, harry immediately went to his sister and gave her a hug,

" 'ove 'ou lil lil"

" Love oo Hwarry"

/Flashback end/

~H.J.P~

"Mum and Dad sounded like great people"

"They were, Your Dad James he was always there for you when you needed him, He used to be a lot of fun always joking around, and lighting up a room, but you needed to be serious with him he would be, he was the best kind of person"

"He sounds like he was an admirable man"

"He was" said professor Lupin his eyes taking on a sad look,

"What about mum?"

"Ah, your mother, everyone knew her she was such a friendly woman, she could never hate a soul, she accepted everyone for who they were, she was beautiful as well she had the most vibrant green eyes with a twinkle to them everyone loved her eyes its one of the many reasons why people fell in love with your mum, you and Harry look to have inherited them actually, all though yours look to have gotten darker over the years, but you do have your mothers fiery hair you should've seen her when she went off on one with James, her hair matched her personality at times like that"

"She sounds a lot like Harry actually, he never hates anyone I don't even think he hates Voldemort,His eyes always

have a twinkle to them when he's happy if you look past his glasses, He never judges anyone they are who they are and if that makesthem happy then so be it unless they're hurting others then its okay"

Remus turned around to look at Harry but then noticed a weight on his shoulder,Harry was sleeping his head resting on his shoulder, Remus smiled at the boy and sub consciously put his arm around him,

"He used to fall asleep on me a lot when he was little, Sometimes he wouldn't go to sleep without me drove James and Lilly up the wall, now and again they'd call me in the middle of the night because he'd woken up and wouldn't go back to sleep"

"Yeah, he still has trouble sleeping without someone there, don't tell him i said that though"

~L.A.P~

Phew!, Thanks guys I hope you enjoyed review!, xx


	6. Mainly for the readers of fanficnet

Hey Guys,

Sydney here!!,

So above is something I thought was quite funny in itself for the Wattpad users, And the Percy Jackson fans out there!.

So basically on Fan I haven't described what the twins look like, so I'm going to give a detailed description of them both as well as a few other characters I'll be adding, I'll update this from time to time so you'll know how the characters are.

Harry James Potter

House: Gyffindor

Age: Thirteen years as of now

Eyes: A bright Emerald green that matches Lilly Potter's

Body Type: Very thin, petite, pale skin.

Lips: Quite Feminine looking, Plump.

Nose: Average size, Sharp.

Hair: Jet Black, Messy, Impossible to Flatten

Other Features and Quirks: Round silver rimmed glasses, Teeth are small and a slight off white, ears are average, Slight muscle def, but not very noticeable due to body type. Quite short.

Relatives: Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Lillian Potter, Sirius Black (Godfather)

Friends: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Long bottom, Luna Lovegood, Cindy Kettle.

Lillian Alice Potter

House: Gyffindor

Age: Thirteen years as of now

Eyes: A Pretty forest Green, With a sparkle to them.

Body Type: Thin, Slightly tanned,

Lips: Same as her mother's Feminine and plump

Nose: Normal size, Straight

Hair: A vibrant Fiery red, straight, short,

Other Features and Quirks: Freckles that dust her nose, Teeth average off white, ears small, Average height.

Relatives: Vernon Dursley, Petuina Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin (Godfather)

Friends: Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Cindy Kettle,

Cindy Amy Kettle

House: Ravenclaw

Age: 14 years old

Eyes: A powerful Blue.

Body type: Slightly stocky, Average skin tone,

Lips: Thin,Pink

Nose: small and straight

Hair: A dark Brown, Slightly bushy, Mid length often plaited.

Other features and quirks: Plait always to one side, Teeth small white, ears on the larger side, Tall.

Also guys, This WILL be a Drarry fic and if you not into that well it won't be for a while obviously with Harry recovering and things, I am not sure if it'll be a wolfstar fic or nah let me know what you think it'll also be a Ron bashing and quite possibly Hermione Bashing.

Thanks guys,

Sydney x


	7. You don't mess with the Potter twins

Yo! Guys, its me Sydney!

How are yous all?,

I'll do both responses just in case,

Awhh that's good want a Oreo?,

Awhh you poor thing have an Oreo!.

Harry:Do you honestly eat anything but oreos?.

Me: Shut up Harry!, I do I eat...

Harry: eat what?.

Me: Ice cream!

Harry: the ice creams Oreo flavoured isn't it?

Me: *looks at ground and blushes* yahh.

Harry: *tut*

Honestly, what am I doing with my life?, Anyway I'm sorry for not uploading an actual chapter!, I've just been busy you know oreos and stuff..

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Wizarding World I only own the plot and my characters (Lillian Alice Potter, Cindy Amy Kettle) All rights go to J.K.Rowling.

Thanks guys enjoy!

-HP-

Remus's POV

Remus Lupin looked down at the small boy he had his arm around,it seemed right like he was supposed to be there, unfortunately though Dumbledore had told him to keep his distance from the twins,yes he may talk to them and maybe be a little more friendly with them but with the whole Sirius Black thing it might not be wise as the twins knew nothing about it.

Sirius no... Black

The last twelve years Remus had many a time tried to figure out where it'd all gone wrong, how Sirius could do that to James and Lily his own godson my goddaughter, Sirius had ruined the twins life's, they were orphans, Orphans! For Merlin's sake, no child should have to have that title, were the twins okay there in that house did they get treated well?, they were far too thin and their clothes far too big, They looked tired and Harry looked sickly,The werewolf knew Petuina had her own son from when they'd visited on Lillian's and Harry's first birthday.

/Flashback/ ~Remus Lupin

Remus was sitting in the garden chairs next to Sirius he had Lillian on his knee and Sirius had Harry on his knee bobbing him up and down making the boy giggle, James was up a ladder trying to put up balloons to a Canopy, if which covered a muggke barbeque, Lily was filling balloons with air and handing them to James,

"Siri!" squealed the small boy on his lap, He was smiling brightly at the man the blazing sun making emerald green eyes shine all the more.

"Yes, Puppy?"

"Its Lil' lil' an me birth 'ay"

"Is it?" Sirius looked curiously at the not pretending he hadn't had the faintest idea

"Yes!, look 'aloons!"

"I thought it was Moonys birthday!"

Harry looked at his godfather and pouted, he smacked him on the chest and wriggled to try and let himself down,Sirius grabbed the boy and pulled him close to his chest, not letting go.

"Ahh, I like this teddy bear Moony, he's very cozy"

"He looks it" Remus chuckles at Sirius's antics, Harry by now was getting uncomfortable in Sirius's arms and started to slap Sirius on the chest, Practically screaming at him to let go,

"Sirius leave the kid alone, pass him here" said a certain messy haired man, Sirius passed Harry to James who snuggled into his neck immediately,

"No Siri!"

"Hush, Kiddo I know, He's scary isn't he?"

Harry nodded in James's arms Sirius was still chuckling st his godson's behavior.

"Awhh, Prongs don't turn the kid against me"

"You did that yourself Padfoot,say sorry"

"What?"

"You heard the man pads, apologise to Harry" the werewolf chuckled, a Joyful smile lining his features,Sirius signed and fake pouted,

"I'm sorry Prongslet"

Harry looked at Sirius and considered him for a moment before pulling at his fathers shirt, gesturing to be put down, James gently put him on the ground where Harry toddled over to Sirius, Lillian who was watching the scene in much interest seemed to think her brother was a bit mad going over to Sirius like that after he'd trapped him and nearly suffocated him in hugs.

"Siri! Up!"

The little boy, raised his arms look quite cute and innocent in his red shirt and dungarees, Sirius immediately lifted him into his lap and put his arm around the little boy that was his godson.

"Its Otay Siri, I swill love 'oo"

Sirius looked down at the boy, with a sweet smile the only he only reserved for him and snuggled him to his chest, Harry didn't move for a good hour and a half afterwards.

/end Flashback/

Lillian was right, Harry has never really hated anyone, he forgave everyone quickly perhaps a little too quickly but that didn't really matter not at that age it was perhaps a trait of his he shouldn't carry into his teenage years and adulthood, but he was always such a sweet little boy, seeing him now not able to speak shy and withdrawn had crushed Remus's heart, Lillian he could tell had grown up a lot, well obviously it'd been ten years but just the way she held herself ad the way she spoke made her seem more mature than others. More mature than Lily had been and perhaps even himself, Later on at the birthday party the Dursleys had snarled at Lily and James and the rest of them in fact, and Petuina had quickly, pulled Dudley on her knee she Harry came over to play with him and include him in the fun, this caused Harry to fall over his little dungarees which were a little long for him considering he'd always been small, but now he was unnaturally so.

Remus shook his heads at these thoughts Lily's sister looked after them right surely?, Lily would look after Dudley if the situation was reversed she'd raise him as her own he had no doubt about that.

The train had began to slow to a stop and it occurred to Remus that Harry and Lillian had not even changed into their robes yet, the professor shook Harry's shoulder a little,

"No, sir! don't do that!" Lillian had suddenly jumped out of her seat and made her way towards himself and her brother,

"He's jumpy when he wakes up don't shake him, I'll just wake him now, if it wouldn't be to much trouble could you ask the train to wait a little longer? while we change I'm sorry I lost track of time"

She looked up at him with pretty forest green eyes, and a small smile, while he silently nodded to her and made his way out of the compartment.

Lillian's POV

Lillian waited until the professor left the compartment, she got up from where she was knelt next to Harry, and locked the door and pulled down the blind, she then knelt back down and attempted to wake Harry.

"Ha?, Harry wake up it's me Lillian" she whispered into her twins ear whilst stroking the top of his head, "Emerald, its alright wake now its safe".

Slowly, Emerald green eyes fluttered open to look at hard with a soft smile and a blush, Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, he righted his glasses which were slightly askew on his face.

Lillian got up and pulled both their trunks down, she opened hers smiled softly at her twin, who had his hands over his eyes under his silver rimmed glasses, she turned around and began to dress and undress, once done she walked over to Harry and moved his hands from under his eyes, with her soft hands,now was going ri be the hard bit she was gonna have to help Harry dress, they'd helped each other out many a time when they had been beaten or hurt and unable to dress themselves for they'd be in immense amounts of pain.

" stand for me Harry" she whispered softly to him Harry cringed he took his glasses off and stood,"arms up" she gently pulled up the oversized shirt that was Dudley's, revealing a mess of cars blood and bruises that littered themselves over his torso, she undid his trainers as he was unable to bend and undo them himself from the healing cuts and bruised ribs, She helped him out of his jeans which caused a blush to arise on his face she smiled knowingly at him, before helping him into his school shirt trousers, shoes and robes she closed their trunks before, unlocking the compartment and making their way off thanking whatever god for professor Lupin, as they would not have made it in time.

Harry's POV

Harry had never felt so weak and vulnerable in his entire existence, and there had been many times he'd felt weak and vulnerable, he held his sister's hand as he got off the train their trunks both trailing behind them, no one blinked an eye at them most people were used to the twins being close to on another, it'd just always been that way, a few first years gave them a few odd looks but apart from that they were fine, they found themselves a carriage, and hopped into it only to be joined by Ron and Hermione, Harry not wanting his friends to know yet about him being silent, buried his head into his sisters shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Hey Harry where were you?" A curious Hermione questioned him, whilst Ron nodded beside her a curious expression on his face.

"He was with me" Lillian said sternly giving them a look which challenged them to continue.

"Yeah,but why didn't you sit with us" asked Ron

"Maybe, he wanted to stay with me!"

"He See's you all summer though we haven't even heard anything!"

"Drop it Weasley!" Snarled the red head.

"No!, I won't just drop it Potter!, I want to know why you've been avoiding us Harry, and I want it from you not that idiot you calk a sister"

'Did he just call my sister an idiot?' Harry snapped his eyes open and sat up glaring Ron in the eyes.

Hermione's POV

Great just great, Harry was ignoring us, we don't even know the reason why yet!, and Ronald had just made it ten times worst, if there was one thing you didn't so you didn't insult either of the Potter twins, especially in front of the other not if you didn't have a death wish.

/Flashback/ ~Hermione Granger

They were walking to the great hall, Hermione was walking with Harry who was walking alongside Lillian and her friends Luna and Neville, some Slytherin's were hanging about near the entrance and they had just about made of to the great hall.

"Hey potter!"

Harry's and Lillian's heads had immediately snapped up.

"Not you midget your sister"

"Excuse me?, Flint, have you really stooped that low your taking the mick out of people height?"

"Oi, Potter, stop talking and put that mouth to better use eh?" Flint gestured to an inappropriate part of himself.

Lillian's eyes widened in shock and it wasn't from the comment Flint made,Harry had gone for Flint he was now on stop of Flint on the ground he was repeatedly punching him in the face, his face now a bloody mess.

"YOU SAY THAT FUCKING AGAIN FLINT"

needless to say, it took, herself, Lillian,Neville and Luna to pull Harry off and even they were struggling.

/Flashback Over/

Yep, you didn't mess with the Potter twins

Ron was in for it

THANKS GUYS!!

so, 1900 words almost double the usual sorry for the late upload I hope you enjoyed leave a comment or a review please I'll reply asap.

Sydney xxx


	8. Baby brother all alone

Hey guys what's up?,

I don't really have much to say other than if there is anything amiss with this fic please do no hesitate to point it out!,

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the wizarding world, all that's mine is the plot and my characters (Lillian Alice Potter and Cindy Amy Kettle) all rights go to J.k.Rowling

\--HP--

Lillian's POV

Yep. Ron had done it, I didn't really care that Weasley had called me an idiot in fact I was more concerned about the fact that Harry hadn't quit glaring at him the entire carriage ride, Harry's teeth were visibly clenched and his hands were balled into fists, I gently slid my hand around his frail wrist and unballed his fists before intertwining my fingers with his, he visibly loosened up he looked at me with those Emerald eyes and an expression of guilt on his handsome features.

Looking at Granger, she knew what was going to happen as soon as we got out of these carriages, she'd pursed her lips making them pale with worry for her Weasley come on it was obvious they liked each other, Weasley meanwhile, looked oblivious to what was going to happened glaring at Harry as if challenging him to argue with him not that Harry could anyway.

Eventually, after a awkward and tense carriage ride they came to a halt, Harry climbed out first kindly holding the door for myself and Granger surprisingly, he let it swing back into place when Weasley went to get out, still holding his hand I leant over to whisper in his ear.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you Harry?" He shrugged his eyes fixed on Weasley.

"Don't do anything too drastic Harry, as much as I appreciate it he's not worth it, I mean if he really was your friend why would he say such a thing?, just leave him, you hadn't been ignoring them at all its not your fault, and besides how am I an idiot?, he's already made himself out to be one just by saying that in my opinion, would you leave him if not for you then for me, for my sake?"

Harry just avoided my eyes and looked towards the ground,

"Harry please for me" She pleaded

He nodded slowly and drew me into a hug, I drew my arms around his macilent body, and held him close, his head on my shoulder.

Harry's POV

'Okay Lillian' I thought 'anything for you'

We continued to walk up to the school, hand in hand I could see Professor Lupin on the other side of the stairs, he was looking at us, with his Hazel eyes, Suddenly I felt my face heat up as I remembered falling asleep on the man, how come I trusted this stranger enough to fall asleep on him?.

The Professor seemed nice and trustworthy, but Harry knew from experience that,that didn't mean anything. Sometimes when him and Lillian were much much younger, his uncle would pretend to be nice to them and offer them food luring them in almost, sometimes he would give them food but it usually resulted in either one of them being beaten or himself being used.

-HP-

These stairs were steep...

Harry had never noticed before, being fit and somewhat healthy, but these stairs were killing his legs, his breathing was becoming harsher and the lack of oxygen was getting him, his back felt tight and some of the wounds had been ripped open from the movement, he felt a hot sticky substance trail down his back

Great now his school shirt was ruined, he couldn't send it to be washed either as the house elf's would get suspicious and report it.

Lillian had long one trusting Harry to get to the great hall on his own, after nodding he'd be okay by himself she went off to find Luna, he was one of the only ones on the steps now and the pain was too much he felt like he was going to pass out, overall he felt like shit.

Spots had just started to cloud his vision when he felt a firm hand in his shoulder, was met with hazel eyes flecked with hints of gold and amber.

"Harry, are you alright?,you look pale"

Harry nodded his head slowly, trying not to allow the spots to take over,He could feel the blood leaking through his white school shirt,Remus's eyes flashed with concern for the younger boy.

"Here let me walk with you, Have you not been well recently?"

The werewolf asked, his brow frowned.

'Merlin' thought Harry 'as much as I like this guy could he leave me alone, yes I am unfit as hell, no need to rub it in besides I can't have him nosing around not when Lillian's welfare is at risk.

Despite, Thinking this Harry shook his head, and managed a weak smile as him as the Professor climbed the stairs at a much slower pace.

-LP-

Lillian's POV

"Hey Lillian!"

I smiled as the boy I'd grown to love (as a friend!) sat next to me his toad attempting to make a escape out of his robe pocket, he held him firmly in place with his hand, Neville was one of my closest friends, one of his best qualities was the fact he wasn't fake he was genuine, he was friends with Lillian not because of her brothers fame but because he wanted to be her friend, she remembered the day they met.

/Flashback/~ Lillian Potter

"Lillian!" Said a high-pitched boy to her left, she smiled warmly at her brother, his hair reasonably flat (for him at least) and his green eyes glittering excitedly behind his round glasses, he was swinging his short legs back and forth,"are you even listening to me!" Lillian snapped out of her daydream immediately and looked at her brother.

"Uh,yes?"

Harry scoffed

"I said I'm really looking forward to going to Hogwarts!, did you see the potions ingredients, they're amazing and weird and...and wonderful!, and all the books we bought!, all the different types of magic!, and...and Hagrid yes Hagrid! I mean if the need such a big grounds keeper there has to be something totally amazing there!"

"Harry you're babbling again" She sung in a sing song voice, Just then the compartment door slid open, a average height boy with bright ginger hair and freckles stood in the doorway he was scratching his nose leaving a trace of dirt behind.

"Hi, can I sit here?, all the other compartments are full and since you two are the only ones in here.."

"Of course!" Chirped Harry

"Thanks.." The ginger boy muttered "I'm Ron,Ron Weasley"

"I'm Harry! and this is Lillian, and our surnames Potter!"

Lillian almost face palmed at her brothers stupidity at announcing their titles.

"Woah, Harry Potter as in THE Harry Potter!, The boy-who-lived?"

Hagrid had warned them of this...

"I guess" Harry said shyly playing with his hands in his lap, smiling smugly Lillian got up, muttering something about using the loo, and walked out the compartment bloody fame leeches, in her mood she'd bumped into something hard and stumbled backwards, blowing her fringe out of her face she looked up to be met with a chubby looking boy with large teeth and brown hair, he looked panicked.

"I'm sorry!" He squeaked offering a hand, Lillian quickly took it.

"Its alright I wasn't looking where I was going" replied the Potter dusting off her jeans,

"You haven't seen a toad have you?, I've lost mine his names Trevor my nan will kill me if something happens to him!!"

"Oh?, do you want me to help find him?"

"Yeah!, That'd be a big help I've already got a girl named Hermione helping me, she's not very good company though"

And so they spent the next half hour searching for Trevor the toad,Lillian had come across him in girls bathroom, and handed the toad to the anxious boy.

"Here" said Lillian gently whilst trying to keep a grip on the slimy toad, she handed it to him noticing the way his face lit up.

"Thank you!,what's your name, my names Neville Long bottom!"

Lillian's immature self resisted a snicker.

"Lillian Potter"

Neville's eyes seemed to widened for a sec before, surprisingly pulling the girl into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Lillian!"

Lillian awkwardly patted Neville's back and watch as he walked to his compartment a spring in his step.

"Its no problem" Lillian whispered more to herself than anyone.

/Flashback over/

"Hey Lillian can I asked you something?"

"Go for it"

"Where's Harry?" Lillian dropped the book she was reading in shock,SHIT! she'd forgotten about Harry's wounds an what a struggle it was for him to even get to the platform, oh gods she hoped he was okay.

"He's been a little ill recently, he might be taking a little longer to get up than normal I'm sure he's fine"

"If you say so, who do you reckon the new DADA professor is?"

"I already know who it is he was riding in put compartment with us"

"Bit strange that isn't it, a teacher riding the train?"

"Not really not all teacher have transport I suppose"

"What's his name then?, what's he like?"

"He's really kind, His names Professor Lupin"

"Maybe he'll be better than the last two"

"Hopefully"

Lillian felt a light tapping on here shoulder and looked behind her, Her brother was there his forehead lightly covered in sweat, looking as though he was going to pass out any second now which he probably was.

"Harry!, Sit now!" She grabbed her brothers arm and pulled him towards her on the bench,Harry gave her a look that said 'what are you doing?' Which she quite simply ignored.

It was then she took a closer look at her twin, his skin was pale as a ghost, he was lightly covered in sweat and fine thin hairs covered his body, his eyes held a glassy look to them and his lips were cracked and dry.

Harry noticed her staring and raised an eyebrow, and she looked away toward the end of the row of bench's only to be met with Ron and Hermione's cold stares and shaking of the head.

Her baby brother was alone..

-RJL-

Thanks guys!, another chapter done, sorry for the upload ad I had really bad writers block, can a shitty writer like me even get writers block?,

Thanks again for reading!,

Sydney x


	9. Photos and Memories

Hey guys!,

J.E.Foxina: Thank you so much for your review, It's reviewers like you that give me the motivation to write on!, I hope you continue to enjoy!.

GMWW: Thanks for your review, and depressingly great?, I'm not sure how to respond to that, I'm gonna take it as a good review so Thank you!, And I suppose the themes aren't very light are they.

So I've come to the decision I should probably put some warnings on because you cannot do the tags, just so people know what they're getting into ;)

Without further ado, *takes bow*

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Wizarding world, I only own the plot and my characters (Lillian Alice Potter,Cindy Amy Kettle) All rights go to J.K.Rowling.

ATTENTION!

Before I forget I am currently looking for a beta, so if you interested please to not hesitate to message me!

O

Lillian's POV

Stupid!, Stupid!, Stupid!, I should've realised Harry would need me,I gazed at my twin he was currently pushing his potatoes around his plate, not taking a mouthful not that I could blame him, I was currently doing the same, he looked deep in thought and his brow was frowned, he looked clammy and sort of nervous.

His back was bound to be in shreds by now, all those stairs, she couldn't stop thinking about what a lousy self-centered sister she was,her mind switched to Wealsey and Granger sitting across from then who seemed to be staring until one of them would look back and they'd turn away, Harry seemed to notice this to, and Lillian watched as he fidgeted and made a point of looking st his uneaten plate.

Remus's POV

Remus Lupin observed the sight in front of him, he was watching the twins James's twins who seemed to be brooding on something, he frowned his brow in concern as he watched Harry playing with his uneaten food and Lillian take small bites every now and then, there was something going on and Remus just didn't believe it was nothing, he'd hid enough of his own secrets to recognise someone doing the same, how none of the other staff had noticed the two students behaviour he did not know, but then again maybe he was just focused on his goddaughter and surrogate nephew.

Remus's eardrums were assaulted with a loud noise of which he recognised was the students filing out of the great hall, not knowing he'd been watching the students that long he began to rise and he left through the doors to head to his quarters.

Remus ran a towel through his wet hair as he settled himself on his bed, his opened a drawer were some of the little things he owned lived, A sewing kit, A handheld dictionary, a bar of vanilla soap and the most precious thing he owned, his photo album from when all was well.

He traced his hands over the lettering on the front.

To Moony

Merry Christmas!.

Love from

Lilly,James, Harry and Lillian

His hands graced over the front cover as he opened it, The first picture was of Himself, James, Peter and Black, they were all smiling, it was taken during a Hogsmeade trip during fourth year, they were sitting in the three broomsticks, heads dusted with snow from being out in the cold, they all had there arms around each other, James and Black in the middle and Peter and himself on either side, He traced James's writing underneath.

From the good old days

The werewolves found a smile gracing his features , as he flipped over to the next photo, it was of him and Lilly cramming in the Library during third year, Remus was scratching his head whilst Lilly just looked confused, then they looked up and Lilly looked annoyed at having her photo taken whilst Remus just smiled.

I miss those times

There were many more photos like these and he eventually got to the one of James and Lilly's wedding , they looked so happy care free and young they were dancing hand in hand, Himself black and Peter in the background, he remembered having to borrow one of Blacks suits for the affair, as he could not afford his own.

Thank you for being there Remus

Thank you for giving me away

Lilly's parents were long gone by the time they were married, Remus being both James and Lilly's friend for a long time and since Lilly had hardly any contact with her sister and her husband didn't except them to turn up so naturally she'd asked Remus to give her away, it was one if the happiest days if Remus's life the happiest was when his goddaughter and nephew were born and they at he'd met the marauders (SP?), he wiped a stray tear from cheek, while he turned they page.

To the best Godfather and Uncle ever.

Below black had written,

Why are you writing lies in this album James?, we both know I'm the best!

Because you're not enough mature Pads!,

Below it in very wriggly unsteady writing as if someone had been holding the person who wrote its hand to guide them (which probably did happen) was

H. L.

There were many aggressive looking kisses beneath, he flipped the page and he was instantly greeted with a picture of himself Black,James and a very round Lilly, James had his arms around Lilly's waist his hands on her large stomach, kissing her cheek whilst Black had his arm around Remus pressing a kiss to his cheek which was making Remus scowl (in a joking way, sorry wolfstar lovers), Lilly and James turned to laugh at them and the picture related itself after they all smiled cheerfully.

Best kiss of my Life Lupin ;)

Stop writing in the book Black!, your not getting out of buying him a Christmas present by mooching ours this year!.

You wound me Lilly

Padfoot...Go!

Chill your tits James

The professor lightly ran his fingers over the writing which was making him think again of Black, pushing those thoughts out of his mind he again turned the page and was met with a picture of a very tired looking Lilly, a relieved James and Black and him smiling with their godchildren in their arms, Peter was there less and less in the end as his mother got sicker, it filled him with regret of not spending time with him toward the end instead spending time with that traitor.

Thank you for being here for our children Moony!

At that moment something happened, he felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart, he slammed the book shut, he hadn't been there though had he?, Harry poor little Harry something had happened he was mute he couldn't speak!, his little nephew had been through something beyond his imagination and he was going to find out what!.

"I'll take care of them from now on James, I swear"

Harry's POV

"Come on Harry, quickly"

Lillian had a firm hold on his wrist as she dragged him along to moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Harry winced in pain, his sister had noticed something was wrong and most likely it'd be his back she was right.

"Sit!" She demanded looking at Harry with a glare even Snape couldn't challenge.

Harry sat himself on the cold porcelain of the toilet seat, whilst Lillian gathered some water and told him to stand whilst she helped him out of his shirt tie and robes, Harry flinched when he heard the gasp his twin let out, was it really that bad?, he asked himself, 'well if course it was Potter you're bleeding out your back', He suddenly felt a cold trickling sensation on his back and it STUNG he could tell Lillian was trying to be as gentle as she could but god damn that hurt, she continued to wipe and wash his back. Eventually the pain faded as Lillian muttered spells to help close the wounds, and another that wrapped bandages around his torso, getting Harry dressed they both began to creep out the forbidden bathroom, as it was way past curfew they'd have to be careful.

Remus's POV

Feeling like he needed a walk, Moony set out to walk the groups before getting back to his quarters and falling into a peaceful slumber.

At least that's what he intended to do.

Leaving his chambers and making sure the portrait shut behind him, he walked through the dark silent corridors, when suddenly

Omph!

General POV

"Quick Harry I think someone's coming!"

Quickly, both he and his sister dashed around the corridor corner when they crashed into something solid.

"Going somewhere?"

They looked up into the amused Hazel eyes of Professor Lupin.

"Professor I can explain" gasped Lillian Harry noticed she'd put on her innocent little girl look, her forest green eyes shining,Professor Lupin gestured with a hand as if to say go on,

"Okay I can't" she signed she looked at Harry with I'm so sorry look, The elder man chuckled at them both, before frowning his brow in concern at the young boy beside the girl.

"Are you quite well Harry?"

Harry pursed his lips and began to nod, His Professor looked like he didn't believe it, never would Harry be must look like shit.

"Well since its only just past curfew would you like to come in my office for a cup of tea?, I'd be more than happy to write you a note, or you could try and not get caught but I warn you Snape's on the next floor"

"Harry?, would you like to go?" Asked Lillian making sure to regard her brother, he nodded.

"That'd be wonder Professor Lupin"

"Remus just Remus Lillian"

Lillian beamed

o

Thanks guys, sorry about the delay please leave a review!

Sydney! Xx


	10. Tea with Moony

Yo my homies!, another chapter is up!.

I apologise for the slow pacing of things but this chapter will be the last of the current day, and the next few will probably be on the first day, But more fast paced then I'll change it so several days go by at once and the interesting and relevant things come up in the story.

J.E.Foxina: Thanks again for another wonderful review!, and yes I think you have expressed how great you think this fic is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Wizarding world I only own the plot and my characters (Lillian Alice Potter, Cindy Amy Kettle) all rights go to j.k.Rowling.

ATTENTION

As I stated in the previous chapter I am currently looking for a beta and the position is still available if you're interested

Without further ado...

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

Harry glanced around the professor quarters, they had a nice homely feel to them, warm reds oranges and browns coloured the rooms, the room smelt of cinnamon chocolate, and something that smelt like a medicine or a potion, which left Harry curious as to why the faint scent would be there.

"Please take a seat, how do you like your tea?" He gestured towards the couch which was leather, and surprisingly comfortable, Harry sat down next to his sister his head on her shoulder.

"Please may I have one sugar, and some milk please, do you want yours without sugar Harry?"

Harry nodded, feeling rather tired and sleepy, he unconsciously registered Lupin saying something to do with teabags, he felt his eyes drifting shut, when he was startled from the bang of Remus putting a tray down.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry did I startle you?" He asked with an amused expression, Harry shrugged and picked up the tea Remus had just placed in front of him, he placed in on his lap and looked down at it.

"You tired Harry?" Lillian asked as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, blushing Harry shook his head 'no'.

Lillian smiled at him, he was practically asleep already, she glanced at professor Lupin, who was looking at him with a warm smile upon his face, he grabbed a red blanket that was draped over the armchair, and threw it over Harry and Lillian, Smiling Lillian moved it to tuck around her brother.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Asked Lupin remembering how sickly the boy looked before, Harry not really knowing how to respond to this question with gestured shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh? Not good then, what's the matter are you still feeling ill?"

Harry shook his head again, wishing he could speak to on of his fathers best friends through something else other than gestures, he liked Remus he spoke to him as if he wasn't silent, and he was grateful for that.

"What's the problem then Har"

Emerald eyes flashed with happiness at the nickname, and Harry smiled shyly but sweetly at the werewolf.

"He's had an argument with his friends sir" said Lillian ignoring the glare Harry sent toward her.

An argument?, Remus wondered how someone who couldn't talk could have an argument not that they couldn't express they opinions if course but still they couldn't say anything offensive, and he couldn't see Harry doing so anyway he seemed like such a sweet little boy.

Lillian let out a sigh, looking her godfather in the eyes, she spoke.

"Harry's friends think he's ignoring them because he's not speaking, and he's mad at them for calling me an idiot"

Lupin raised an eyebrow he'd been under the assumption that Harry had been silent for a while now, is he choosing to be silent?, or was it an event this summer that caused the quietness upon the young man.

"Harry, Do y- I mean can you speak or is it a choice you've made?"

Emerald green eyes looked up at him with a hurt expression, that made him inwardly flinch, a head of messy jet black hair burrowed into his sister's shoulder who was glaring at him as if he was all that was wrong in the world,she had a sadistic smile on her face and laughed a broken sarcastic laugh which reminded him a lot of Black.

"You really think." She paused as she spoke in a terrifying manner even Snape couldn't muster.

"My brother My sweet baby brother, would do this in a tantrum of some kind?, you think he chooses to be silent, how could you even begin to think that is beyond me, honestly?, I thought you were a good man Lupin"

With that he patted her brother on the back took his tea away from his hands and made to get up.

"Lillian wait, I didn't mean he Is I was just wondering if because of the argument previously, I mean because its only happened recently,maybe its painful for him to speak?"

Lillian pursed her lips, as if considering what he said then turned to the smaller boy on her arm.

"Harry Emerald?, it is painful for you to speak or can you just not, shake your head if you can't lil bro"

Harry shook his head, his emerald eyes glistening with tears not liking the topic they were on.

Harry felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see professor Lupins concerned honey-hazel eyes, he then glanved towards the clock before speaking.

"Look, its very late you both have classes tomorrow, maybe its time you went up to the dorms?"

Nodding, Harry slowly rose due to the fact his torso was tightly bandaged, he glanced at the Professor debating whether to say goodbye probably or not, In the end he decided to.

He flung himself at the professor who stumbled back in surprise before smiling warmly and returning the gesture, he gently kissed the top of the boys head, before holding him at arms length.

"Goodnight Harry sweet dreams"

Then Lillian decided it was here turn to say good night she wrapped her arms around the professor gently, and not quite as enthusiastic as Harry, She felt the professor kiss the top of her head before she too was held at arms length.

"Goodnight Lillian, Sweet dreams"

"Goodnight Remus, Sleep well"

And with that they departed the chambers.

Sup! Guys

A little shorter than usual, but that's because next chapter lessons will start how will the rest of the school as well as the teachers react to Harry, Including Snape!.

Please comment/review

Love ya guys Sydney xx


	11. Waking up and Cindy

Hello guys!,

How are you doing?, Great I hope!.

GMWW: Thank you so much for a wonderful review!, I really am flattered by it but I'm sure you can find many things wrong with this fic .

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the wizarding world, all I own is my plot and my characters (Lillian Alice Potter, Cindy Amy Kettle) all rights go to j.k.Rowling.

Also guys I have made an Instagram especially for my followers its SydneyAstoriaP

ATTENTION

The beta position is still open if anybody is interested I am absolutely DESPERATE for one, Pm me if you are considering.

Without further ado...

*HP*

Harry's POV

Harry loved the Hogwarts beds and by love he meant LOVE, at privet drive he had a worn lumpy mattress if you van even call it that, that he had to share with his twin sister, here he had a massive four poster bed with a mattress that felt like heaven and a warm red comforter on top, curtains for privacy and even better it was all for him, not that he minded sharing with Lillian but a single mattress wasn't enough for both of them and anyways they were growing it wasn't right.

That's why it was such a struggle to get up that morning as it was most mornings in Hogwarts, it was about 7:30 judging by the light pouring through the arc windows, Harry sat up and stretched his arms and shoulders before wincing in pain.

'Oh yeah that'

Shaking those thoughts out of his mind Harry grabbed his robes and a towel and went into the bathroom for a shower, Undoing his bandages were gonna be a task to say the least, as were getting his pajamas on last night it took him almost half an hour to get them on by himself trying to avoid aggravating his injuries once more.

Switching the shower on Harry let the warm water trickle down his head shoulders and back, it sting slightly were the cuts marred his skin, signing Harry squeezed the shampoo into his Raven locks and began to run his fingers through his hair, effectively washing it, once rinsed Harry jumped out of the cubicle and wrapped a towel around his waist, whilst using another to dry his hair.

Yawning, Harry began the struggle of pulling on his clothes, it took him about half an hour ,just before he was done he heard a loud repetitive banging on the door, rolling his eyes Harry went to open it only to be met with a face full of freckles and red hair, of which barged into him rather painfully.

" 'Bout time potter" Harry looked up at his once best friend with a look of bewilderment, and rubbed his shoulder, when the door suddenly slammed in his face, feeling quite put down Harry made his way slowly to the common room.

Lillian's POV

Lillian was pretty content where she was, she was let's just say comfortable.

'Wait comfortable'

Then it hit her she was at Hogwarts, she was home Lillian darted up in her bed realising she'd said she'd meet Harry in the common room in ten minutes.

'Shit' she thought as she began to gather up her uniform and robes, looking across the robe she caught Grangers we and scowled slightly she was sitting at the end of her bed rest with a huge book on her lap, with her knee high socks and hair in a bun she looked every bit the picture of innocence expect she wasn't, looking at the other said she saw Cindy emerging from the bathroom her hair in a turban which was slightly falling out failing to frame her face, it just kind of dangled there, it made her smile slightly Cindy's hair was a bit like Harry's here could be tamed unlike his but it took at least an hour of effort and it gave her a kind of rebellious look unlike Grangers bushy locks.

Quickly, Lillian took the opportunity to slip into the shower as quickly as possible before dressing, and combing her hair, she slipped two bobby pins in the front on her fringe, and headed downstairs to the common room, where the rest of her dorm mates were (apart from Hermione).

Harry's POV

Harry wondered about Lillian and where she had got to, she was supposed to have met him a good fifteen minutes ago, had she forgotten about him?, had she finally realised how much effort her twin is?, panicking slightly Harry began to constantly glance down at his watch checking every five seconds until he heard giggling and footsteps coming down from the girls dormitory.

Smiling, as he saw her sister and her best friend Cindy come down the stairs, Harry seriously wondered how Cindy didn't get told off for the way she wore her uniform, her top two buttons were undone, her tie was level with the buttons her tights were ripped not accidentally but on purpose, she wore badges with bands and anime characters on her robes and her shoes were fashion boots with heels, she had her had done in a plait but it had a tamed wild look to it.

"Hey Harry" a pretty voice said beside him Lillian, she smiled a sweet smile at him of which Harry returned, "Howdy Harry!" One guess who that could be, rolling his eyes Harry turned to the girl and grinned, she winked at him clicking her fingers and pointing.

Together they headed down to breakfast.

HARRYJAMESPOTTERLILLIANALICEPOTTERCINDYAMYKETTLE

Sitting at the breakfast table next to Lillian who was delicately sipping pumpkin juice whilst engaging herself in conversation with Neville, and Cindy who was laughing her head off with Lee Jordan whilst eating her third slice of jammed toast, Harry glanced up at Professor Lupin and shot him a smile, the man beamed back at him and winked, Harry attempted what he thought at least was a wink back.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a seen faced McGonagall, who handed her his timetable.

(A/N: I will be uploading Harry's Timetable next chapter whREMUSJOHNLUPINHERMIONEJEANGRANGERSIRIUSORIONBLAC

ing down at the piece of parchment, Harry saw that he had Defence against the dark arts first glancing back up at the head table Harry smiled and pointed to his timetable his eyes fixed with Lupins, He nodded toward Harry his amber eyes glistening with pride.

Wait pride?...

Remus's POV

Sipping on his Pumpkin juice the sweet taste filling his mouth, Remus looked down at the latest issue of the Daily prophet.

DEATH EATER ATTACK IN BOURNEWOOD

Recent attacks on Bournewood village has the citizens of the UK on edge, the small village just on the outskirts (sp?) Of London was attacked yesterday at exactly 6:52pm, Aurors were called immediately to the scene, but unfortunately the ministry was not fast enough to act as fourth seven bodies were found, the small village consisted of a mere three hundred settlers, which means the attack has had a huge impact on the population of that area, no witches or wizards bodies were found at the scene as of yet, but we can only hope the Death Eaters will not strike again too soon.

Rita Skeeter (more info on page seven)

Shaking his head, he put down his goblet and began to scan the hall for his goddaughter and honorary nephew, spotting a head of fiery head red hair that looked like Lillian's, he began to look for Harry who he noticed was looking up at him with a bright smile on his face, smiling back Remus winked at him, he laughed inwardly when he saw Harry attempting to do the same which just made him looked like he was trying to get something out of his eye, he continued to look whilst McGonagall gave him his timetable, when he noticed Harry was looking at him again and pointing to his timetable grinning widely his pearly off white teeth on show, taking this as he saw what he had first period Remus smiled proudly at the small boy.

He looked like he'd been through the wars, similar to what he himself looked like before and after a full moon, he had bags under his eyes, was pale, paler then Lillian he seemed to be delicate with his movements as if he was hurt, but still he seemed so happy here it, well it reminded him a lot of Black back when everything was well.

Well it never had been well had it really?.

REMUSJOHNLUPINHERMIONEJEANGRANGERSIRIUSORIONBLAC

Harry's POV

"Come on Harry were gonna be late for DADA!"

Looking up Harry was met with the forest green eyes of his twins sister, who was standing next to Cindy who seemed to be in a daydream state, getting up Harry slung his worn out pale green satchel over his shoulder it had a few too many reparo charms on it but so did Lillian's tan satchel and all Cindy's leather rucksack had too many of was badges.

(Same Cindy)

Pushing their way through the students Harry began to wonder, what was her supposed to do during lesson when a professor asked a question or wanted him for something he couldn't speak and he was planning to hide that fact for some time yet, well until he could actually hopefully until he was seventeen when they'd be no chance of him and Lillian being put in an orphanage but that wasn't going to happen he gave it an entire week before the whole school knew.

"Come on in!" Harry turned his head to the familiar voice he hadn't even realised they were outside the classroom.

Okie Guys

I'm gonna leave it there!.

Thanks so much for reading!!!

And please please please leave a review

Love you guys

Sydney xxz


	12. Harry's Timetable

Harry Potters Timetable~Week one

Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday. Thursday. Friday

DADA. POTIONS. HERBOLOGY. CHARMS. COMC

DADA. POTIONS. CHARMS. CHARMS. COMC

BREAK. BREAK. BREAK. BREAK. BREAK

POTIONS. CHARMS. COMC. HERBOLOGY DADA

DIVINAT. HOM. DADA. HOM. DADA

LUNCH. LUNCH. LUNCH. LUNCH. LUNCH

TRANSFIG. COMC. ASTRO. DIVINAT. ASTRO

TRANSFIG. ASTRO. TRANSFIG. DIVINAT. HOM

~Week two

Monday. TUESDAY. WENDESDAY. THURSDAY. FRIDAY

HOM. DIVINAT. HOM. CHARMS. COMC

HERBOLOGY. TRANSFIG. POTIONS. CHARMS. HOM

BREAK. BREAK. BREAK. BREAK. BREAK

POTIONS. DADA. TRANSFIG. DIVINAT. DADA

ASTRO. DADA. TRANSFIG. DADA. DADA

LUNCH. LUNCH. LUNCH. LUNCH. LUNCH

CHARMS. HERBOLOGY. COMC. POTIONS. ASTRO

COMC. HERBOLOGY. ASTRO. POTIONS. CHARMS

Okie guys so Lillian's timetable is the same only that divination (DIVINAT) is replaces with muggle studies.

I don't know what the official timetable for third year is but this is what my characters are going by.

And I don't know if most schools do the week one week two thing but mine does so yeah, if I've missed any subjects please let me know.


	13. Potions and Defence

Hey guys its me again!,

J.E.Foxina: Your reviews are always a pleasure to read, and are mainly what keeps me going with this fic!, Thank you so much again for another beautiful review, I dedicate this chapter to you, This means the line breaks will also be in your name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Wizarding world all right go to queen J.K.Rowling I only own the plot and my characters (Lillian Alice Potter, Cindy Amy Potter).

ATTENTION

I am currently looking for a beta and if you're interested do not hesitate to message me.

*ANNOUNCEMENT*

I have reached over 200 hundred views on Wattpad!!, I know for a lot of writers this is nothing but to me that is a lot, that's the size of my local primary school, which if you think about it that's amazing.

Without further ado!!,

-J.E.FOXINA-J.E.FOXINA-J.E.FOXINA-J.E.FOXINA-J.E.FOXINA-

Harry's POV

The defence classroom was always an interesting sight at the beginning of every year, first year it smelt of garlic,wax and damp wood, and had a eerie feel to it, second year it had a discint smell of lavender bath salts and glitter and the walls were plastered with picture of Lockhart himself, then this year it had a calming smell of cinnamon chocolate and a light sent of oak wood, the room was decorated in warm colours and on the wall there was spaces for children's work to be presented all in all it was the safest Harry had ever felt in that room.

Watching the other students Pour into the room, Harry took a seat in between Cindy and Lillian sliding onto his stool he began to get out his wand,quill ink and parchment, before the Honey hazel eyed professor started speaking.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to Defence against the Dark arts now this term I plan to teach you about Grindylows, Red caps and Boggarts, My name is Professor Lupin and I expect you to address me as such unless I am on a personal level with you even then I expect it in the classroom"

He gave a pointed look at Harry and Lillian the latter was smirking at him.

"Now on with the lesson, who can tell me about any of the three creatures specified?"

Looking around the room Harry saw only a few people with their hands up, One of them obviously being Hermione who was jumping up and down on her seat a little too enthusiastically.

"Miss?"

"Granger" she spoke in a firm stuck up tone, that made Harry want to roll his eyes there and then.

" Aboggartis anamortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone, as it instantly changes into one's worst fears when one first sees it"

Harry heard a chorus of groaning from throughout the room, one which Harry would of joined in on if he could even Lillian was groaning, but then again she'd never liked the girl much.

"Calm down everyone" Lupins voice thundered through the classroom "Precisely Miss Granger, ten points to Gyffindor, now can anyone tell me how to tackle a boggart?"

Nobody had their hands up even Granger looked clueless.

"No?, no one?, let me give you a hint it turns into something someone fears the most"

Reluctantly, Lillian slowly raised her hand.

"Yes Miss.Potter?"

"Well I don't know if I'm right, but would it get confused when a large group tried to defeat it?"

"Correct!, fifteen points to Gyffindor"

Harry and Lillian smirked in satisfaction when Hermione's jaw dropped from Lillian getting more point than her with such a undetailed answer.

"Right everyone, Open your textbooks to page 75-76 please, please read the text on the said pages and answer the questions in the column"

For the next hour or so, Harry furiously scratched his quill against his parchment adding as much information to his answers as possible, wanting to impress professor Lupin, Harry wasn't sure why but he felt a strong need to impress the man and show him what kind of a person he was, a good one he hoped.

With only ten minutes to go Harry had finished all his answers, and leant back in his chair and breathed in the air around him, closing his eyes Harry didn't realise he was drifting off until the bell went for break.

"Har Come on!"

Jumping from being startled to a more lucid state, Harry proceeded to pack away his quills and parchment, as he left the room he handed in his work and slung his battered bag over his shoulder.

Checking his timetable he realised he had potions next, looking over at Lillian he grimaced, looking right back at him with her forest Green eyes she gave him an odd look as if to say 'what's wrong?'.

"I don't think Harry approves of our next lesson"

He turned towards Cindy, he'd never really talked to her much apart from exchanging pleasant greetings and asking each other where Lillian was, he didn't know much about her but what he knew he liked she seemed to be able to befriend anyone if they gave her a chance unfortunately, not many people did leaving her with a select few people.

Lillian's eyes widened seemingly coming to a realisation, she gestured toward Harry before blurting out a few words.

"Oh you mean because...?" She began to bite her nails nervously.

Harry jumped as if startled and looked right back at her, he hadn't realised that!. Snape was sure to realise the fact he couldn't speak at hopefully the present moment.

"Come on Emerald, I'm sure it'll be fine" Lillian smiled softly at him and reached out her hand, taking it Harry felt the smooth delicate skin of his sisters hand, fingers intertwining they headed off to face potions together.

J.E.FOXINA-J.E.FOXINA-J.E.FOXINA-J.E.FOXINA-J.E.FOXINA-J.E

Harry's POV (again)

Shivering from the cold air of the dungeons, Harry tightened his hand around his sisters, as he walked in he saw Snape give a pointed glare at his and his sisters intertwined hands, Relunctly he began to untangle his hand from hers, but he felt his hand being squeezed and he was unable to let go, Lillian the air of confidence strutted pass Snape holding Harry's hand tightly before taking her assigned seat next to Goyle.

Harry kept his eyes fixated on the chalk board, as he felt Malfoy sliding into the seat next to him, for some reason he felt himself getting hot and fidgety, he was knocked out of his thoughts when Snape can marching down the row of desks robes billowing behind him.

"Turn to page one hundred and seventy seven" he drawing out unnecessarily slowly,"Pay attention to what is written on the board and work with your respective partner"

The unmistakeable sound of chalk hitting the chalkboard echoed through the dungeons.

Shrinking Solution

1\. Juice two Shrivelfigs- add their ruby blood to your respective cauldron.

2.Stir SLOWLY

3\. GENTLY heat your potion.

4\. Chop four daisy roots more finely and add to cauldron.

5\. Add FIVE hairy Caterpillars.

6\. Add well-shaken wormwood.

7\. Stir VIGOUROUSLY.

8\. Shake rat spleen and add to cauldron.

9\. Add a SPLASH of cowbane.

10\. Stir SLOWLY.

11.Heat on a high temperature.

12\. Wave wand in particular figure.

DO NOT MESS IT UP

Quick as he could, Harry began to read the theory and opened his pale green satchel and could've sworn he saw Malfoy grimace at it from the corner of his eye.

"Potter!" Harry turned to look at the Sharp featured boy beside him, He watched as Malfoy quite rudely pointed to the Shrivelfigs and said.

"You Juices these" he moved his hand towards the daisy roots, "and I'll" pointing to his chest, "Chop these got that Potter?".

Harry slowly nodded, once again cursing his silence for not letting him give a retort.

" Cat got your tongue Potter?" Harry shot him a glare causing the blond to blush a little and continue to slice his roots finely.

Harry examined the blond before him, he noticed he seemed different? But how?, Harry couldn't put his finger on it, it could be the fact he hadn't insulted Harry as much this year or maybe it was the fact he'd done some growing up, of which Harry approved of looking at his broad chest and his plump lips...

'Merlin shut up you faggot!' The voice in Harry's head seemed to scream memories came flooding back..

"I'm going to show you what a fag you are!'

"Uncle Vernon?"

The smell of the shrinking potion seemed to fill Harry's nostrils, its smelt disgusting like old sweat.

Sweat.

The horrific smell that was always left afterwards.

Blood. Sweat. Sex. Pain.

Harry felt his chest tightened in a ball of emotion and squeezed his eyes shut, he put one hand over his chest and clenched it tightly, whilst his other hand was firmly on the desk.

THUD!

Harry jumped and cowered slightly at the loud noise looking up he saw coal colored eyes bore into him, swallowing thickly, he watched as Snakes lips carefully drawled.

"Mr.Potter!, See me after class!

DUN DUN DUN

Guys I'm so sorry for the slow update, I've been busy revising for exams I've finished with my biology and chemistry I've got physics tomorrow!, and then I have geography Welsh English and maths to do, I've also got to volunteer at a music festival for a week so wish me luck guys!.

Thank you guys,

Pleases comment/review it is much appreciated!

Also what's another word for Sharp?

Sydney xx


	14. Panic Attack

Hey guys its me again unfortunately!,

Announcements...announcements...

Me: Yo Harry!

Harry: What?

Me: is there any announcements?

Harry: I don't think so..

Me: well on with the show!

Lillian: WAIT!

Me: huh what?!

Lillian: I do not own Harry Potter or the wizarding world all I own is my characters (Lilian Alice Potter, Cindy Amy Kettle) and the plot all rights go to queen J.K.Rowling.

Me: Ah I'm glad I created you

Lillian: *flips hair* damn straight

Harry: on with the show!

-HP-

Snape's POV

Severus Snape was not a heartless man despite what people may think of him unkind yes but heartless no, he wasn't oblivious to what goes on around him in fact he's quite observant.

So, seeing the Potters after each summer was always a shock to the man. The young lady who looked so much like Lily.

His Lily

Had bags under her eyes, her red straight hair straighter than ever, her emaciated body bent over a cauldron whilst her useless partner tried to slice the daisy roots, he imagined that Lillian would be quite a good potions mistress on her own which is why he'd assigned Goyle as her partner, that way he could blame all the insufferable trolls mistakes on her and still give points to his own house.

Its not like Snape enjoyed doing it no he despised it, but he had to keep his appearances up, and then there was the other twin.

Harry

Now Snape wouldn't be lying if he said he wasn't fond of the boy, no he wasn't no one bit he was just like his father arrogant and reckless, but even he had to admit, Potter looked a lot worse off, for one the bags under his eyes were like dark bruises, his lips were chapped and cracked, his eyes had a dull look to them and his body was somewhat skinner than his sisters and he seemed to be losing muscle, his hair was slightly flatter than usual and Snape hadn't heard him speak a word sine he'd arrived it was obvious something was going on at home and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Harry's POV

Harry was scared, really scared he was in midst of a panic attack and needed Lillian his Lillian!,and Snape calling him back afterwards what was that all about he sounded almost concerned.

/Flashback/

"Mr.Potter"

Nod.

"Are you sick?"

Harry's eye s widened and his brows shot up, Snape caring about his well being?, was the sky falling?.

shake.

"Very well you may go"

/flashback over/

Harry felt as though a balloon was swelling in his chest, he felt a tightness there that was grasping him at all angels, he clutched the dungeon wall, the cold slippery bricks did nothing to help him grip them, he felt the cold cobble and placed his palm directly on a brick, he placed his head against the cold stone and closed his eyes hoping his moment of panic would pass.

'Lillian I need you'

Lillian's POV

Lillian was pacing the courtyard frantically, what had Snape wanted with Harry, and why had he asked him to stay back he'd done nothing wrong and she highly doubted he would voice any concerns he had about him or them, he probably didn't have the necessary part in his brain to feel such an emotion.

Sighing, she lifted herself on the wall of which Cindy sat upon.

"Finally, decided the floors had enough abuse?"

Lillian sighed at her, Cindy could be serious whenever you wanted her to be, but she really didn't know how to comfort people.

"Cindy. Frankly, Shut it"

"Woah, Damn Lils, Didn't know our marriage had hit a rocky path already!"

Lillian allowed a smile to grace her plump, Feminine lips, Cindy really couldn't comfort but she could sure make you laugh.

"Shut it you gay mess" (ME)

Cindy gave her a sarcastic angry glare.

"I'm not gay I'm just...unique and love everyone"

"There's a name for that Cind"

"Oooooh there's a term for gay messes like I?"

"Oui, its called being pansexual"

"Are we just bursting into French here?, how do you know all these terms anyway?"

"Let's just say my brother, researches this a bit too much"

"Yes Harry my son!"

Rolling her eyes, Lillian realised she probably shouldn't of mentioned anything to Cindy.

"Yeah, well keep it quiet he doesn't like to talk about it"

She gave her one of her famous pointed death glares.

"Sure thanggg"

Jumping off her place on the wall Lillian realised that Harry had been a long time, and she started to power walk towards the potions classroom, Cindy trailing closely behind.

Cindy's POV

Lillian Alice Potter.

Thirteen.

Brother-Harry~Twins

Nonidentical

Sociable

Good person.

Sighing, Cindy clenched her eye lids together before slinging her leather backpack over her shoulder and following her friend. She listened to her feet padding across the hallways solely focused on the sound the hallways were cold,colder than usual due to the icy September winds.

"OH MY MERLIN HARRY!"

Harry's POV

I vaguely heard a girls voice saying something but for the life of me couldn't figure out what it was I felt myself being lowered to the ground, and registered my hand rubbing my chest, Lillian where was Lillian, she wasn't in the cupboard.

She needs to be here, she's not here, that's wrong, it's cold very cold, not much air,not much space, the floor the floors harder than usual, is Lillian okay is she warm?.

"Lils 'old take my 'anket"

I was tired really tired, I needed to shut my eyes just just for now.

And then everything went black.

Umm I'm sorry?

I'm so sorry for the infrequent updates guys!, I've been volunteering for my local Eistfeodd and I've had a English exam to revise for, and uggh I just haven't had time, I found it really hard to update this chapter and I didn't get much support for my last one, which really didn't help but anyways its no excuse this is a really bad chapter and sorry for that I'll try and update more frequently as its the summer holidays so I have 6 weeks off yaya!

Thanks guys Sydney xxx


	15. Flashback 1

What's up guys, Gals and my non binary pals.

FoxPup: Thanks once again. I intend to keep updating as much as possible.

Marylouanna: Thank very much!, I hope you continue to enjoy!.

I do not own Harry Potter or the wizarding world, I only own the plot and my characters, (Lillian Alice Potter, Cindy Amy kettle) all rights go to queen J.k.Rowling.

For wattpad users:

I finally have a fantastic beta, Kjerstimya they've helped out so much with this chapter and I hope they continue to do so, I highly recommend you check out her fic named 'muted love' its a beautiful and tragic story :).

On with the show...

-HP-

A small boy, with a head of messy black hair looked up at his godfather and smiled goofily.

"Come on Harry Say it!"

A man almost identical to the small boy, dressed in a brown checkered dress shirt, ripped skinny jeans and smart black shoes, stroked said messy black hair in hope of encouraging the young boy.

"Come on Har say it!, D-a-d-dy"

Harry's face scrunched in concentration, his little button nose wrinkled and his brow frowned,

"D-d-d-d" he stuttered, shuffling on the living room carpet beneath him.

"Come on, Prongslet!" Said the man dressed in robes as black as his name patted his knees encouragingly.

"D-a-d-dy D-a-d-dy, come on little one"

Said little one gazed curiously up at the ceiling as if seeing something that wasn't there, before picking up a teething ring and crawling off, chewing on said ring like a dog with a bone.

"Harry you'd better get your sorry behind here mister!"

All lines of sight toward Harry left however, when a breathtaking red headed woman came in, an excitable looking girl on her hip, bouncing up and down the small child simply demanded to be put down and sooner rather than later her mother complied. The little girl crawled over to her smaller brother before patting him on the head affectionately.

The small girls lips parted slightly, before looking at her brother with a slight look of confusion evident on her face, " 'Ry' ".

Startled looks were shared amongst the room, before, hazel eyes suddenly break their gaze from their daughter the owner of these eyes being none other than James Potter, proud father of the twins, he hurried over t and swooped the little girl, into his arms and twirled round and round in euphoria, making the small child giggle.

"Well done Lils!" Praised the man clearly drunken with joy.

" Padfoot did you hear that?, that's my daughter!"

"I never would've guessed James" replied the man addressed to, his perfect pureblooded lips pulling into a smirk.

"Shut it padfoot!" The other man snapped back to his best friend, his eyes glinting playfully.

"Harry son Lillian said your name!"

Harry looked up at his father curiously, his lively green eyes taking in his sister installed on his hip with Lillian in his arms and Lily on his arm looked up curiously, before scrunching his nose in a terribly cute way and saying.

" L-l-lil -lil" Finally uttered the toddler.

"oh bloody hell, he didn't say my name bu-" his beautiful wife cut him off before he could continue his debacle.

"Shut up James!" She said with a glare, before thing to her son and crouching to invite him.

"Well done Harry, come here to mummy"

The little boy crawled over to his mum a goofy smile on his face before opening and shutting his hands in a request to be picked up. Said red head lifted him into her arms before spinning him around in a similar fashion to James.

Pulling tongues at her husband, Lily walked out with an element of sass about her.

Lillian's POV

Lillian gazed at her brothers unconscious form sadly, his brow was frowned and his lips tight, he was sweating a little he looked so uncomfortable, so distressed, Lillian felt tears prickling the edges of her forest green eyes, she slowly guided her hand into Harry's cold yet clammy one.

'Wake up Harry, please wake up..."

/flashback/dream state/

"Harry, we'll get into trouble"

"But Lils," The small eight year old groaned, " It was so beautiful"

"I know but..." The short red headed girl still looked reluctant to follow.

"Don't worry Lillian, I'll look after you!" Exclaimed the green eyed boy putting an end to his sisters doubts"Now come on!".

The pale boy held out a bruised arm for the other to grab onto, and as soon as she did started dragging her along, the girl ran a hand through her recently cropped hair,her aunt Petunia cut it like a boys claiming she looked like a harlot.

"Okay, Okay no need to drag me!

She breathed out the cold winter air, her breath coming out in small visible puffs. She was quite cold the cold air passing trough Dudley's shirt like it didn't exist and the cold bitng at her bare legs despite a pair of Harry's warm boxers, she thought those mid-thighs underwearwere warmer than her own and they were brand new since it was the only item of clothing bought for either of them, her brother was dressed in a similar fashion his bare feet hitting the frosty ground. .

The twins only stopped when they arrived to their wanted location, their teeth chattering, they had stopped in front of a tall pine tree lowest branches just high enough for them to climb onto. Harry helped his sister up before following, smiling madly, once they were carefully installed on a branch, they gazed out on the landscape rolling off in every direction, the tall trees, houses, parks everything was covered in such a beautiful layer of frost it resembled something out of a christmas card.

"Isn't it beautiful Lillian?"

"Yeah" she breathed her eyes alight with awe "it sure is"

Lillian's POV

Lillian watched as madame pomfrey, poured potions down her twins throat before massaging it, getting him to swallow.

"Its late miss Potter, you should head back before curfew"

"Update me if there's any news?" She asked her voice cracking.

"Don't worry miss Potter he'll be fine, I'll update you in the morning if nothing serious happens"

Nodding, she kissed her brothers warm forehead before leaving towards the common room.


	16. Flashback 2

Hey y'all Sydney here!

Hmm, Announcements ah!

Sorry for the in frequent updates!, there's an explanation on my Wattpad profile if y'all want to know why.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the wizarding world I only own the plot and my characters (Lillian Alice Potter, Cindy Amy Kettle) all rights go to queen J.K.Rowling.

Thanks to my fantastic Beta Kjerstimya, for all her help with this chapter, please don't hesitate to check her profile out!.

Curtains rise!

-HP-

Flashback/Dream state

A petite nine year old boy sat on the floor, his back against the school wall. The rough brick dug into his back as he watched the familiar scene of recess unveil.

Sighing, Harry finished his drawing. A tiny little lily in the dirt, it's petals facing the sky. He wiped his palm on his trousers to rid himself of the dust of the concrete floor. Standing up, he made his way over to the metal fence.

"Hey Lils" he said in almost a whisper.

"Hey Har" she smiled gently "Areyou okay?".

Nodding his head violently his hair falling into his eyes, he turned towards the large woman ringing a bell declaring it was time to 'line up'

Harry and Lillian joined the boys and girls lining up behind their classes designated shape, Harry was behind a yellow square whilst Lillian was on the other side behind a red triangle. The children walked from the heat of the may air into the cool concrete building.

Harry barely felt the well worn carpet being tugged below him before he was falling.

THUMP!

He landed on his bum with the much taller nine and ten year olds laughing at him.

A teacher (Miss Turner) scowled down at him, irritation coming from her petite form in waves. Her dirty blond hair was let down in loose waves, she had a general friendly demeanor but for some reason despised the twins.

"Get up Potter!"

Harry looked up to see a slightly tanned hand above him, he grabbed it and pulled himself up. He was met with a raised eyebrow and forest green eyes staring at him.

Smiling slightly, they made their way to the small classroom.

Flashback/dream ended

Lillian's POV

Lillian walked into the girls dorm, to be met with Cindy biting her lip.

"Harry, is he okay?" Lillian took a shuddering breath.

"I don't know he should be, she said she'll tell me if anything changed"

"What happened?"

"She reckons h-"

She was interrupted by A familiar bushy haired girl.

"What happened to Harry?"

"None of your businesses Granger" she spat.

Lillian's POV

Lillian walked into the girls dorm, to be met with Cindy biting her lip.

"Harry, is he okay?" Lillian took a shuddering breathe.

"I don't know he should be, she said she'll tell me if anything changed"

"What happened?"

"She reckons h-"

She was interrupted by A familiar bushy haired girl.

"What happened to Harry?"

"None of your businesses Granger" she spat.

LASHBACK/\DREAM STATE

Two almost identical sets of eyes widened at the sight before them. A large cobble stone castle made them gasp, its tall towers and arched windows stood out almost painfully in beauty.

It seemed unreal, like something out of a fairytale, the evening sunset only seemed to emphasise its beauty.

By the time they got to the lake it was dark out, the small silver stars were twinkling above them. Theystood out like chalk on a blackboard in the sky.

The cool September air forced both children to pull their robes closer around them.

"Harry" the small red head turned to her even smaller brother.

"I know" he breathed "it'sbeautiful."

They both climbed Into a boat, to only be joined by Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley.

The wind rocked their boat on the usually calm lake, the wind biting cold against their skin, The lantern providing very little light though they were able to see the other new students boats.

By the time they got to the castle, they were freezing cold, hair plastered to their foreheads from the rain and cloaks tucked tightly around them.

Both twins felt a tingling warm sensation over them, they looked up to see an elderly but stern looking woman, standing on some stairs above them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts"

Flashback/Dream State over

When Lillian got to the hospital wing, her heart stopped in her chest Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were all standing next to Harry. Madam Pomfrey had a long piece of parchment in her hand, she was biting her lip till it turned white. Professor McGonagall looked over her shoulder with tears in her eyes, whilst Dumbledore was on the other side of the bed, his eyes madly twinkling, more than normal, almost with an aggressive light.

Lillian licked her dry lips, "W-whats happened?"

The all turned round immediately to look at her, Madam pomfrey and Professor McGonagall with sympathy in their eyes and Dumbledore with slight curiosity, Finally after what seemed like hours but was really a few seconds Madam pomfrey spoke.

"Ah, Lillian just who I wanted to see, come to my office, we won't be long. Then you can see your brother, just a quick chat sweetheart" She smiled a watery smile toward her.

"O-Okay

BOOM! (PLEASE READ)

another chapter done my friends, sorry it took so long I had problems with my internet for ages and also had to wait for it to be looked over by my beta! (She's awesome)

Also an announcement, I'm starting a competition, basically what it is, since that they're in third year and third year means Hogsmeade right?, they're going to be drinking something and the you need to make it up!. Whoever wins will get their drink featured in my fic!.(shortest prize ever am I right?) Details below

Drink name:

Color:

Foams fizzes etc:

Alcoholic/slightly alcoholic/Not alcoholic:

Special attributes:

How its poured:

Flavour:

Hot/cold:

You do not have to fill all of this out but color,flavor, hot/cold,name,and alcohol level to be filled.


	17. Cindy

Hey guys!,

Its ya boi Sydney .

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the wizarding world, I only own the plot and the characters all rights go to queen J.K.Rowling.

Let's go!

Warnings- mention of self harm, mention of rape, mention of suicide, mention of child abuse, mention of questioning by a teacher~ about self harm

-HP-

Lillian's POV

Tension filled the absolutely silent room, so thick it was palpable. Lillian felt as if the very air she was breathing was buzzing with anxiety, it travelled through her lungs and settled in her stomach in a tight ball of shame and despair, weighing her down.

Goosebumps suddenly littered her skin, her palms felt sweaty... If felt as though the room's temperature dropped or had it risen? Lillian didn't know, she had semmed to lose sense of what the rest of the world was..

/LILLIAN FLASHBACK/

The ragged carpet beneath her was scratching her, the walls around her were freezing not so different from a dungeon. her long hair draped over her eyes they were eight today, Lilian smiled 'in another few years we can leave' she thought.

[The ragged carpet beneath her was scratching her back, the freezing walls around her were way to reminiscent of a dungeon to be comfortable. And yet Lillian smiled, pushing her long hair out of her eyes. As that day, Harry and her had turned eight. 'In another few years we can leave' she thought melancholically.

[PBut her blissful smile fell the moment she remembered what exactly had happened to her twin . Their uncle, He had taken Harry away, she didn't know where, as the only answer she received to her questions was:'We are going for a chat' but she knew for a fact that uncle Vernon never spoke with them.

With the crack of the door handle light suddenly spilled in the cold room. With a sigh of relief Lillian pushed herself up with her arm to see Harry's figure standing in the doorframe, his hair messier than usual and his eyes rimmed red. The collar of his too big top was hanging off his shoulder and he clutched his glasses in one hand and half a bag of Dudley's sweets in the other. He stumbled for a few steps until he fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Worry clawing at her heart once again Lillian scrambled to get up and ran to him carefully enveloping him in a hug.

Harry looked at her with an intense stare before curling himself around her, hissing in pain.

"Emerald?" Lillian asked, her fear for her brother blatant.

"No Lil' Lil' "

"Harry, what's wrong? Tell me please!"

Harry looked at her with tears in his eyes, and pushed the half bag of sweets into her palm.

"F-for you" He said, struggling to get the words past his lips.

/LILLIAN FLASHBACK OVER/

That was the first time their uncle started to treat them differently, it also wasn't the last. That stormy day... It was the first time Vernon made Harry... No she wasn't going to think about that not now.

Cindy's POV

Cindy was leisurely strolling through the corridors trying to avoid going to classes for as long as possible. When a man, who looked around fourty stepped in her way. She quickly realized that she knew him and before he could start talking she mentally recalled everything she knew about him.

-Christopher Charles

-High up in ministry

-Child protection officer (recent development)

-Goody goody so to speak

-Has a daughter

-Family man

-Snobbish

You could often see him strolling around Hogwarts, though he had no permanent place on the staff here, Cindy felt a hot panicky feeling wash over her.

"Cindy, could you come with me a moment don't worry your not in trouble" Said the man shaking his head slightly. Cindy remarked that his lips weren't showcasing the slightest hint of a smile

"Oh, Yeah sir" "Oh yeah, sure sir." She replied carelessly, ignoring the fright that was slowly fogging up her brain.

While 'Christopher' was leading her to his office Cindy couldn't help but sigh internally.

"Now Cindy." Said the man when they were comfortably sat in his office. Him at his desk and her in a chair directly facing him. "I've heard that you are having a tough time at home recently...is that true." The man had a worried expression on his face, one that was so fake it was disgusting to Cindy at least.

Despite that fact, the question answered Cindy's fears, she had never felt so anxious in her life. Nonetheless she looked the man dead in the eye, even his black rimmed glasses couldn't shield him from her stare.

"Its not bad, bad."she said without a single tremble in her voice, using her hands carefully to demonstrate this point. "Its just, basically my dad and I have been arguing a lot, that's all".

"Oh, what's that about?" Questioned the man. "You see an anonymous person owled us at the ministry, I mean that person could be telling lies but it is my job just to make sure."

She nodded, hoping that person didn't divulge too much "I mean we were arguing because I came home upset, after I fell out with a friend, he just kept commenting on how I'm always upset."

"And he couldn't understand the fact you were upset?"

"No sir, I believe he was already stressed anyway." she assured smiling effortlessly

"Ah, well Cindy the person also mentioned they were worried about you self harming." declared the man his brow frowning.

Cindy felt fear and betrayal of all things clutch at her gut.

Cindy must've visibly blanched as the sour taste of betrayal infested her tongue, adding to the fright already clutching he gut.

"I d-dont really." She stuttered for the first time, instantly regretting it. "I just scratch myself when I am nervous is all."

"Where do you scratch your wrist have you got scars?" The elder man leant forwards as if to search her, It was intrusive to say the least.

"No,no I scratch my hands" she replied cleverly choosing a place the man could see, "and it's never enough to break the skin so it'd usually heal"

"Ah well that is a form of self harm, another thing the Owler said you had stated 'you wanted it to all end' is this true?"

Cindy pursed her lips, although she had thought along those lines, she had never used that particular phrase and had never spoke it to that betraying cow.

"No I never said that." She stated confidently.

"Okay you never said that?"

Cindy shook her head.

"Ah well that's reassuring, you must know Cindy that I have to make sure."

"Of course sir." she rose from her seat smiling seemingly unshook, she laid her hand on the cold metal of the door handle and pushed the itopen with a creak.

"Thank you sir." She said not really meaning it.

Relief flooded her the second she closed the door behind her but her heart was still beating fast, way too fast, she needed Lillian now.

Boo guys I'm back

Special thanks to my beta Kjerstimya

Also who do you think ratted on Cindy?

Lillian?

Harry?

Some else altogether?


End file.
